1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of flotation devices, and more specifically to the field of flotation devices for the rescue/recovery of equipment washed overboard or otherwise lost in the water. More precisely, it is concerned with flotation devices for the recovery of a fisherman's rod and reel. In particular, it deals with a device for connection to a fishing rod and reel having an automatically inflating bladder with automatic means for severing the connection between the fishing line and the rod and reel.
2. Prior Art in the General Field of the Invention
Prior art in the general field of automatic flotation devices for the rescue/recovery of equipment washed overboard or otherwise lost in the water has focussed on the provision of small detachable buoys that are attached to the equipment to be recovered via light weight lines and, at least theoretically, provide a marker for the equipment's location and a means for drawing it back to the surface and out of the water-i.e.-for recovery of same. A typical example of same is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,294, issued to Hicken in 1976 for a "Retriever." The Hicken patent describes a "retriever device" with connective means adapted for connection to the base of the handle of a rod and reel. It is comprised of a float which is connected by a spool of line to the connective means which, if functioning properly, detaches automatically upon immersion of the rod and reel and floats to the surface of the water, marking the position of the rod and reel and allowing its recovery. The float is attached to the connective means via a water soluble adhesive. Detachment is effected when this adhesive dissolves, allowing the float to seek the surface of the water. In its preferred embodiment, this device also utilizes a "gas generating tablet" positioned so as to generate gases (and internal pressure between the float and the connective means) upon contact with the water and to thereby assist in the separation of the float from the connective means.
Similar ideas are seen in the patents that follow. The "Spar Float Recovery Capsule" issued to Fish in 1978, and the patent for "Sportsman's Retriever" issued to McLennan et al. in 1981, both feature floats which serve as buoys. (In the Fish patent the float also serves as a spool for the attaching line). This buoy is housed in a case which is attachable to an item of equipment and is retained in this case (against the force of a compressed spring which would serve to eject it therefrom) via, once again, an adhesive which dissolves in the presence of water. Likewise, the patent issued to Fuller in 1987 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,031) for a "Submerged Bobber Release Device for Fishing Rods and the Like" focuses on a spring ejected buoy attached by line to an item of equipment. In the case of Fuller, however, the ejection is accomplished not via the dissolution of a water soluble adhesive, but when an aspirin tablet or other water soluble object blocking release dissolves in the presence of water. Another prior art device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,562, issued to Pearson et al. for a "Submerged Article Marker and Retriever" in 1992. The Pearson device is, once again, similar in overall nature to those that preceded it. In this case, however, the float used (which like the float in Fish, supra, also serves as the spool) is not forcibly discharged via a spring, but is released when the case holding it falls into two pieces upon the dissolving of (predictably) a "water soluble adhesive." Further examples of art which may have some relevance to the general field of the invention may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,979,740 issued to Walker in 1957; 3,127,624 issued to Kubit in 1964; 3,682,354 issued to Witte in 1972; and 5,419,725 issued to Crowder in 1995.
All of these devices have problems when utilized in the context preferred for the instant device-i.e.-the recovery of fishing rods and reels lost overboard. These problems appear to arise from several factors. To begin with, most are intended to be extremely compact in configuration so as to be unobtrusive and not to interfere with the convenient operation of the equipment in question. Thus, they often are not intended to provide a flotation means for maintaining the position of the equipment itself on the surface of the water. Indeed, most (in keeping with their goals of extreme compactness) rely on small "floats" that do not displace enough water to create the buoyancy necessary to carry much more than their own weight (and a connecting line) to the surface. These are likewise limited by the amount of line they can carry. Thus, an object lost in water that is deeper than the line provided is lost for good. (This limitation is specifically noted in the Fish patent). Most do not provide compact devices adapted for connection to equipment that are both extremely compact in configuration and can provide (at need) the flotation necessary to maintain a relatively heavy object at the surface of the water. Moreover, even those that are purported to provide such an apparatus lack an important feature characteristic of the preferred embodiments of the instant invention--means for terminating the connection between the fishing line and the rod and reel. This is an important deficit as: (a) the tackle on the line is generally far less expensive than the rod and reel while being disproportionately heavy in comparison thereto (making flotation for the combination of rod, reel and tackle difficult); and (b) the rod and reel of a fisherman is often lost due to the activity of a fish on the line or because the tackle has been caught on a submerged object while trolling. Thus, it is extremely advantageous to terminate the connection between the line and the rod and reel as well as providing flotation means for the rod and reel. This is particularly true when it is remembered that the fish or submerged object may be able to overcome the buoyancy of the flotation means provided and (in the case of the fish) tow the rod and reel to a different location.